Jack Stauber's Micropop / Micropop
Bio Jack Stauber's Micropop is Jack's secondary name in releasing music. It's mainly consists of short little jingles he usually post on his Youtube, Twitter, Facebook, Instagram, ect. It also consists extended songs, which are when his short jingles are turned into 'full-lengths songs! '''Some teasers for his upcoming songs/videos are uploaded on his Plopscotch account. Discography EPs * Inchman / Two Time (June 4th, 2019) * Cheeseburger Family / Fighter (August 6th 2018) * The Ballad of Hamantha / Today Today / Al Dente (November 5th 2018) * Baby Hotline / Tea Errors (March 21st 2019) Albums * Micropop (June 29th, 2019) List Of Songs Extended Songs: * Inchman * Two Time * Cheeseburger Family * Fighter * The Ballad of Hamantha * Today Today * Al Dente * Baby Hotline * Tea Errors * Cupid (Patreon-Only) * Those Eggs Aren't Dippy (Patreon-Only) * Deploy (Patreon-Only) * Out of the '''B'ox (Patreon-Only) Short Jingles (On Micropop/From Youtube) * $4.99 * Those Eggs Aren't Dippy * Pup * Echo co co * Sod * Whisper * Doctor * Out of the 'B'ox * The Motions of Fun * Benny Worm * Coral * Goldie * Bubblegun * Penny * Richter * Elder * Tall Long Blonde Cowboy Party * Lima Bean Man * Love Bug * Shattered Molars * Mr.Backwards * Eyelash * 6B (Baby) * Don't Say That One Word I Think Is Funny * Eating on the Go * Estranger * At The Store * Cooking With Abigail * Pavlov * Cupid * Epoch Elliptic * Sine * Boo! * Peppermint * Bumblebees are Out * Is Anyone There? Short Jingles (On Micropop/Not from Youtube) * Order * Junk Bat * Dour Girl * I Heard Ya * Get a Hold Of Yourself * Polarizer * Benchmarks * Choice * Crocodile Tears * Just Take My Wallet * Seltzer * Astronaut * Easy Eyes * Tragic Bean * Spring Cleaning * Comb Attack * Darren * Wise * Growing Baby * Underneath * Thrower * I Hope You Miss Me In Heaven * Love Cookie * Everything Bagel * The Ground Is Not So Far * Shucks * Undie * Sticky Flower * Words Of Wisdom * Oh Lugsury * Broken Record * Sleep Talk * Dumpster Girl * Dialtone * Once I'm In My Head * Love and Co. * Behead It All * Black Pepper * No More * Jamie * Baby Got No Heart * Huts * Calm Water Fast Living * Freefall * Gift of Eden * Pumpkin Pie * Jozz * Angel * What Did You Do * Blood Pump * Performer * Not For Your Throat * Wet Willy * Hot Dog * Loco Ocean * Eleven O' Clock * Lice * 4379 * Great Lake * Lick My Common Sense * Teacup * Pearls * Pull Short Jingles (Never Released Except Jack's Media) * Cherry * Merry Christmas (Uncle's In Heaven) * Banter * bug bite * sandwich song * Valentine's Day is Not For The Lonely * a confession * Bandaid * Aleph * Oh Mona Lisa * Dirty Harry * Nurpo * Pumpkin Song * The End * Keyman * Good Morning Blondie * Hope * Good Luck Chasing Your Mind * Dinner Is Not Over * Able Category:Characters